Breaking Glass
by RenaRoo
Summary: Bruce's night had, until that point, been fairly uneventful and droll...


Crim-Bat prompted: Crim-bat prompted: Cassandra Cain: Glass breaking

Batman and related properties © DC Comics  
story © RenaRoo

 **Breaking Glass**

The charity event was held at Wayne Manor, as it always was, or else Alfred might have truly made good on his promise to Bruce about renting out the foyer to any Bristol family which wanted to host something called a _Balloon Castle._ Whatever it was, Bruce knew it sounded atrocious and he had long since learned about not crossing the butler.

And by the time Bruce smooth talked and glided from one end of the floor to the other and reached the distant lavatory down the second hall of the east wing, he checked his watch and found…

It had only been fifteen minutes.

At first, Bruce simply stared in abject disbelief at his watch. Then he checked to make sure the second hand was moving.

Truly, it had only been fifteen minutes.

With a dull expression, Bruce glanced up to himself in the mirror and was met with a tired man that was old beyond his already numerable years. He sighed and then adjusted his collar.

"Fifteen minutes is _more_ than enough time to say I made an appearance," Bruce sighed loftily to himself. "I'll just slip into the library and–"

The words hardly had time to leave his tongue when the window to his left broke overhead.

Bruce was, by definition, not easily caught unawares, but as quickly as he reacted to the development he was cursing under his breath that he could have possibly taken his eyes off the only window long enough for–

Crunching the glass beneath her tabi boot, Cassandra landed in the mess she had made then slowly came to her feet. Her mask was off, as was most of her uniform other than her combat boots. She was wearing a lavender sweat shirt with the hood up over her head. Not that it did much to distract Bruce from what had just happened to his favorite bathroom.

Raising a brow, Bruce did not completely drop from his readied stance. "Cassandra?"

"Shh," Cass snapped, putting a finger to her lips before glancing about the room.

Without another word, the silent vigilante wearing a _highly_ unintimidating millennial's wardrobe began scouring, knees bent and arms out. She checked the sink, threw open the cabinets, threw towels over her shoulders, kicked around glass, and even crouched over the toilet seat before lifting the back up and checking it as well.

 _Now_ completely dropping out of his stance, Bruce stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Cassie," he beckoned.

Immediately, her head whipped around and she looked at him with wide, curious brown eyes.

He waved to the complete mess made of his bathroom. "What the hell's going on?"

"Danger," she warned him.

"Danger," he repeated, unsurprised. "From who?"

"Penguin," Cass said, eyes narrowed. Her expression was fierce and protective. "Watching tv – said… _awful_ things. About party."

Realization dawning, Bruce dropped his shoulders even more. "Ah," he said. "Yes, I watched that segment as well. But it wasn't threatening – not more than usual. He even donated to the charity after he received his invite." Bruce waved his hand casually. "It's… a game we play. I – _Bruce Wayne_ – likes to ruffle his feathers."

"Ah!" Cass said, pounding her fist against the opposing palm. "Was… _right!_ Tim owes… money. Penguin has feathers."

Unable to help himself, Bruce grinned from ear to ear. "More or less," he said with a laugh.

Satisfied, Cass nodded to herself. As a beat of silence passed between them, however, Cass' brows furrowed and she began to draw further into herself. Her hands were shoved into the hoodie's pocket and a light blush spread across her cheeks, visible even under the shadow cast over her face as she sunk further into the hood.

"Oh, uh…" she said, after having read something across his body. "No danger."

She seemed all the more aware of that fact as she stepped back and further crushed the glass beneath her feet.

"No, there's real danger," Bruce assured her. "Danger of me being _frightfully_ bored and alone in an entire manor full of guests." He paused for a thought, a hand drawn to his chin as he looked at her carefully. "Cassandra… have you never been to one of these events with me?" he asked casually, head tilted in curiosity.

Quirking a brow at him, Cass took her turn to tilt her head. "No?" she responded cautiously.

Bruce smiled and offered her his hand. "Then by all means, let's make this your first."

Cass blinked several times, as if attempting to process the request. She then slowly glanced down from his face to his offered hand before timidly reaching forward.

Her nose crinkled slightly. "Have to… wear tall shoes?" she asked scornfully.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind what you're wearing now, actually," he offered with a gentle laugh. "It might be easier for you to dance in."

Immediately, Cassandra's entire face lit up and she grabbed onto Bruce's hand with a grip tight enough to make the Batman flinch. "Dancing?" she asked excitedly.

"Well," Bruce laughed. "If you tell Alfred who's responsible for this mess in the bathroom and leave me out of it."

Her face faltered only momentarily as she seemed to find the sacrifice worthwhile. And they left for the once boring event to make a night out of it.


End file.
